Bound
by torncorpse
Summary: Sometimes you just need a not so gentle push in the right direction. And hand cuffs. Bobby/Pyro


**Bound**

--

It had been the most routine mission they'd been on that month. So why was it this one that went wrong?

Wolverine and Storm had told them, it was just another information run, that was all. Colossus and Shadowcat had gone in first, then Iceman and Wolverine together while Storm and Nightcrawler took an aerial approach. But it had all gone wrong. Somehow Shadowcat was knocked out and Colossus had to stop to protect her, Storm and Nightcrawler got weigh laid and Wolverine and Iceman were separated.

In the end, Bobby knew his friends had got away, but he'd been found and captured. And now he was waking up in a grey cell, alone and colder than usual. Or at least he thought he was.

"You okay man?" It was the voice of a friend he'd long considered lost, an old acquaintance he'd figured he'd never see again unless in battle. After the whole thing at Alcatraz Bobby really did think that Pyro was dead. There was never any news about him getting out; never any hint that he had made it with the others. Bobby had always felt bad, since he was the one who knocked Pyro unconscious and then didn't check if he woke up in time, thinking only about getting out and getting Kitty and Leech out too.

"Johnny?" Bobby slowly stood up and looked around the room, finding the shadow of John against one of the back walls, in the dark mostly, but he could almost make out John's face. Bobby walked towards John, wondering why he wasn't moving at all, just standing there. Until he saw it, a large grey device behind John's head, cuffing his forearms and his elbows, keeping him immobile and locking his arms behind him. "What the hell…"

"Well, don't just stare at it! See if you can freeze it, please." John added the last bit in an attempt to sound friendly, but Bobby just sighed before moving forward more to try and see if there was something that held it all together.

"Okay, hang on; I need to climb up to take a better look." Bobby answered, noticing the tiny ledge around the wall about half way up. Grabbing on to the cuffs Bobby pulled himself up and stood on the ledge, holding on for added support. He looked down, about to tell John not to move but stopped when the sight caught his breath.

The position they were in would fuel Bobby's dreams for weeks to come. Bobby's leverage from climbing up left him in the perfect position for some of his fantasies. As it was his rapidly hardening cock was now right in front of St John's face. A mild tremble ran through Bobby's body, his mind picturing the activity already. He still had his X-Men uniform on, it would be easy to strip enough and force John to suck him. It would be easy to do anything to John right now. Bound and powerless as he was.

"Hey Drake, are you just gonna stand there or what?" John looked up, his eyes meeting Bobby's before he could look away. John's warm amber met ice blue and Bobby thought that maybe John could see everything in his eyes. "Bobby? Can you get me out of here or what?" Quickly Bobby pulled back, jumping down from where he was and putting some distance between them.

"No. Sorry. There's nothing there that I could freeze to get you out, it's all one device and if I freeze it all I'll freeze your arms and…" John just nodded; knowing full well what would happen if Bobby were to freeze his arms. Bobby knew that John didn't like to be restrained; he didn't like to be restricted in any way as it was. He had too much energy for it.

Energy that could be used else where. Bobby could imagine it all now, John's moans and gasps as Bobby slammed into him over and over. The feeling of domination over John in his bound state. He could almost picture the blissed out look on John's face when he climaxed, but he was never sure if it was right or not. If John's lips would pout or if he'd smile. John didn't smile often enough, so just thinking about it would be nice. Bobby felt himself getting even harder and prayed that the suit didn't show it. He glanced back over at John, looking put out and discouraged. Bobby moved closer.

"How long have you been here?"

"I don't know. A while." John answered, he wasn't as cock sure of things, he wasn't as arrogant. It might've been because he didn't need to be around Bobby, or it might've been because he was almost broken from being there.

"How'd you get off Alcatraz?" Bobby asked, finding himself wondering if John had pulled himself together, or if it was just pure luck that Miss Grey hadn't killed him. He'd asked himself what had happened to John a few times, but it was quickly changed in his mind, the painful thoughts that John could've been dead were just too much to handle.

"I don't know. I got knocked out by you and the next thing I know I wake up in this damn place." John said, stopping Bobby in his tracks. Bobby had been moving to stand at John's side. But the admission stopped him. John had been here since Alcatraz? That was, that was three weeks ago. Bobby felt his heart clench slightly. John had been here, like this, for three weeks? Clearly Magneto didn't feel it was in his interest to find John now that he was without his mutant powers, just like Mystique didn't or anyone of the Brotherhood mutants for that matter. "What happened after that?" John asked, watching Bobby think things out too much.

"Dr McCoy used the cure against Magneto, and then a lot of soldiers showed up and fired the cure at everyone, but Miss Grey stopped it, she went mad. She started killing everyone and destroying everything. Wolverine ordered us all out of there, told Storm to get us to safety. Shadowcat got Leech out and we ran for the bridge. Logan killed Miss Grey." Bobby said, remembering the chaos of the night, remembering all the dust and rubble that was once people and a building, seeing the Blackbird disintegrate in front of them. "I stood there, on the bridge with Magneto not far away, watching as the water surrounded the island and I thought, what if John didn't get away. I couldn't see you on the bridge but, I didn't know if you'd got away or not. And then Kitty hugged me and I didn't think about it again for a few hours."

"I made my choice, remember. I walked away. Why are you so sorry for that?" John asked, not understanding it.

"I mean, it's just, I think I'm past it. I convince myself we're through as friends and that you're my enemy." Bobby was standing just in front of John now, amazed that he hadn't been interrupted. "Then something will happen, and I'll see you again or someone will mention you, and everything comes back. All the memories, all the conversations, the times you backed me up, the times I backed you up." John looked like he was going to say something, so Bobby placed his hand over John's mouth, willing a thin sheet of ice to cover it, not hurting him but stopping John from talking. "When that happens I always feel the same, hurt and confused and betrayed. Because you left and didn't even tell me why or say goodbye." Bobby was almost pressed against John then, his hands trailing over the light cotton of John's long sleeved top. "And now we're both here, and you're like this, and I could do anything." Bobby's hands skimmed under John's top and ghosted an ice cold caress over his skin, fingers leaving a trail of thin ice over John's heated torso. John's heart sped up, his eyes never leaving Bobby's.

"I've had dreams about this," Bobby admitted. "I've thought about having you, tied to a bed and at my mercy. I've ran tongue over your body and felt you tremble, heard you moan and call out my name and crave everything I have to give you." Bobby felt the movement in John, could see the quick breaths in and out his nose, even the hardening in his groin. "I've wanted you for so long and now, now I could have you, in any way I want and I'm having an attack of conscience." Bobby pressed his whole body against John's, everything touching and their noses just millimetres apart. The thin sheet of ice over John's mouth broke as Bobby pulled their hips together, their crotches rubbing against one another and John gasped in surprise. John's tongue ran around the ice, the wet heat melting the remaining ice.

"Is it wrong?" Bobby whispered hotly, his breath brushing along the side of John's face, "Am I wrong to want you this much?" The change in John's eyes captivated Bobby's gaze. The amber was almost red, the flames that John manipulated dancing in his eyes. John swallowed a lump in his throat and licked his lips, struggling slightly to get the words out.

"What about Rouge?" John asked, it was almost a whisper, his voice deep with the desire he felt coursing through his veins. Bobby smiled lightly, his hands dancing up John's back, drawing patterns with his fingers. John's eyes fell closed as they trailed up his spine, a low groan escaping his throat as he arched his back, pressing tighter against Bobby's leather clad body.

"What about her? She's got nothing on you John. Nothing." Bobby moved his head down, letting his lips trail over John's neck, nipping down on a vein before soothing it with his tongue. John sighed into the cool sensation of cold flesh against his warm skin, loving the contact that Bobby was offering. Bobby knew that John had been abused at home, knew that John craved a positive kind of contact. Bobby pulled back from John, removing all contact that he had with the other mutant. Watching the dazed expression on John's face and the way he tried to move with Bobby. A small smile tugged at Bobby's lips. "God, I could make you scream."

John didn't get a chance to retort as Bobby captured the full pink lips in a kiss and invaded John's mouth with his tongue. Bobby's hand stroked through John's hair, pushing his head to the side and gaining better access to the fire manipulators mouth. John moaned against Bobby's mouth, pulling against the restraints that held his arms, Bobby let his mouth trail down John's throat, biting just over where he had bitten previously, enjoying the way John's body arched towards him.

Bobby pulled back enough to pull John's shirt up and over his head, letting it sit behind his neck and further keeping his arms still. Ice cool hands ran over John's chest, leaving a glistening trail of ice over his skin, until Bobby leaned down and licked it away, causing John to gasp and shudder against the onslaught. John's arms jerked against the restraints, his head back as he tried to breath normally, but Bobby didn't want that. One of Bobby's hands trailed down to John's pants, rubbing over the erection there. John moaned loudly, trying to press further into Bobby's hand and get more friction.

"Bobby," John's voice was slightly strained, wavering a little, sounding like a plea or a whimper. Bobby looked up, standing straight and pressing against John again, his hand still rubbing lightly over John's erection.

"You would've let me, wouldn't you?" Bobby whispered, their lips so close that they could feel each others breath. "If I had just asked you, you'd have let me do this to you, wouldn't you?" John bit his lip and nodded lightly, seemingly beyond forming words or sentences.

"Bobby, God, just…" John broke off in another groan of pleasure as Bobby quickly undone John's trousers and let them fall to the floor. Bobby's hand slipped into John's boxers, stroking his erection slowly and firmly. John arched into the touch, a silent cry on his lips as his mouth hung open, his eyes tightly closed as his hips moved in time with Bobby's strokes.

"God, you're beautiful." Bobby murmured, kissing a line along John's throat. His own erection was painfully hard, the head rubbing on the hem of his boxers inside his suit. The leather really was tight, and rather unforgiving in its way of hugging the body. Bobby released John's cock, smiling at the whimper of annoyance when he did. As quickly as possible Bobby unzipped his suit, letting it pool around his thighs as he freed his cock from his boxers, moving to rub against John. Both boys sighed in contentment when warm flesh met warm flesh, Bobby's hands dancing over John's butt cheeks before stroking down the crease in the middle of his ass, one finger pressing against his hole before pushing in gently. John gasped and Bobby smirked, clearly the other male hadn't expected the cool lubrication of ice.

John bucked forward, creating more friction against them and Bobby wasn't sure if he'd be able to hold out until he got to fuck John. Bobby added another finger, watching John for any signs of discomfort, his tongue licking his lips at the sight of John, sweating and wanton.

"Bobby," he was cut off by a thrust to his prostate by Bobby's fingers, a low moan rumbling in his chest as his breath became even more laboured. "God Bobby, just do me." John moaned, his eyes half mast from the pleasure and searing of his skin. The cool tingle of melting ice on his chest and the slickness of the ice in his ass sending waves of pleasure throughout his body. John sighed as Bobby's fingers slid out of his ass, both hands coming to rest on John's hips as the fire manipulator pulled his legs out of his trousers, his loose sneakers coming away as well, as he hooked his legs around Bobby's waist, using the arm restraints as leverage to pull his body up.

Bobby bit down on his lip as he lined himself up with John, noticing slightly how, although bound, John was less than submissive. As Bobby slowly thrust into John's tight heat, the other boy moaned around the intrusion, his legs tightening around Bobby and pulling him in closer. Bobby's grip on John's hips tightened as he began a steady rhythm, slowly pulling out and pushing in hard and fast. John rocked against him, moaning low in his throat and clenching his thighs against Bobby's hips. The tightness was amazing, Bobby memorising every single detail, hoping to never forget this one perfect moment.

John's body tensed as Bobby nailed his prostate over and over, his moans turning into whimpers as he lost the ability to make any more noise. He kept pulling at his arms, trying desperately to cling on to Bobby but making no more progress than he had in the last however many weeks or days. When one long, hard push, hit John in just the right way, his every nerve ending lit on fire as his orgasm pulsed over his and Bobby's chests. Bobby moaned harshly against the further tightening of John around him, the sporadic clenching and relaxing milking everything from Bobby.

He came with a silent cry and John's name on his lips, the image of John, full lips half open and half smirking, printed on his memory. They remained like that until John lost the ability to hold his legs up anymore and had to let the loosen and fall from around Bobby's waist. The Iceman pulled away from John, feeling a sudden emptiness tighten around him then. John's breathing was starting to return to normal, but there was a faint tinge of red on his cheeks.

Bobby's hand caressed the heated skin of John's face, smiling as John moved into the touch and sighed. They kissed again, tenderly and slowly this time as Bobby committed everything to memory. Even if he hadn't thought he'd finally get his chance with John in a cell somewhere, he was glad he'd finally gotten it. The dazed and tired look in John's eyes somehow told Bobby that there was still a little hope.

--

He wasn't sure if it was hours or days later when he heard the noises outside, John was dozing and startled awake, watching the door with mildly terrified eyes. Bobby had never seen that look on John's face since the week he arrived at the school, when Mr Summers had mentioned meeting with John's parents.

Iceman moved from his seated position on the floor beside John, standing a little in front and icing up his hands. If anything were to happen, it wasn't going to happen without a fight.

The door blew off its hinges and Wolverine strolled in, followed by Storm and Colossus. Bobby allowed himself to relax, but only slightly.

"Iceman, you okay?" Wolverine asked, stepping forward but stopping when he noticed John. "Jesus."

"I can't freeze the restraints, can you cut them?" Hopefully without tearing off John's arms, Bobby added silently. Peter and Miss Monroe were standing guard as Logan approached John, and only Bobby seemed to notice the definite fear in John's eyes. Logan cut through the wall, taking the restraints away from its hooks and John lowered his hands over his head slowly, then Wolverine carefully cut off the bonds completely. He carefully flexed his hands and arms, letting the blood circulation return to the limbs. John had told Bobby that he'd been in that position for almost the duration of his captivity, however long that had been.

"Guys, you need to hurry up!" Kitty's voice sounded over the inter-com. Logan looked to Storm who nodded once, probably understanding Logan by now.

"C'mon Pyro, lets get you out of here." Iceman smiled, knowing that this was their way to bringing Johnny back to the mansion, back to the family. But John just looked stunned. He didn't move, didn't speak, he just gazed at Wolverine. "We ain't leaving ya here kid, now come on." John took a step or two forward before his legs gave out and Bobby and Logan had to catch him before he hit the ground.

"Damn are you underweight." Bobby muttered, knowing for a fact that John used to weigh much more. Logan silently asked Bobby if he could carry John, to which the Iceman nodded, and Logan moved to help Storm and Colossus on the way back to the new Blackbird. Bobby looked at John, feeling John's arm clinging around his waist and one over his shoulder, his hand clutching Bobby's shoulder like he was about to be torn away.

"Don't worry Johnny," Bobby whispered into John's ear, noticing the small smile and shiver that ran through John's body. "I'm gonna take care of you ." Bobby would show John that he was welcomed at the mansion, he would show John that he was wanted at the mansion.

Bobby wasn't going to let go of John again. Not after this.

--

Disclaimer: Iceman, Pyro and the X-Men belong to Stan Lee and Marvel. I made no money from this.


End file.
